gingofandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs broadcast by UPN
The following is a list of programs broadcast by UPN. Some programs were carried over to The CW, a network formed through a partnership between WB parent company Time Warner and UPN corporate parent CBS Corporation, in September 2006 following the closure of The WB. Titles are listed in alphabetical order followed by the year of debut in parentheses. Former programming Note: ''Programs that are marked in '''bold '''transitioned to The CW. Dramas * ''All Souls (2001) * The Beat (2000) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2001–03) (The WB: 1997-2001) * The Burning Zone (1996–97) * Deadly Games (1995) * Freedom (2000) * Haunted (2002) * Kevin Hill (2004–05) * Live Shot (1995) * Legacy (1998–99) * Legend (1995) * Level 9 (2000–01) * The Love Boat: The Next Wave (1998–99) * Marker (1995) * Mercy Point (1998–99) * Nowhere Man (1995–96) * The Outer Limits (2005–06) * Platinum (2003) * Roswell (2001–02) (The WB: 1999-2001) * Secret Agent Man (2000) * The Sentinel (1996–99) * Seven Days (1998–2001) * Sex, Love & Secrets (2005) * South Beach (2006) * Special Unit 2 (2001–02) * Star Trek: Enterprise (2001–05) * Star Trek: Voyager (1995–2001) * The Strip (1999–2000) * Swift Justice (1996) * The Twilight Zone (2002–03) * The Watcher (1995) * Veronica Mars (2004–06) Comedies * Abby (2003) * All of Us (2003–06) * As If (2002) * The Bad Girl's Guide (2005) * Breaker High (1997–98) * Clueless (1997–99) (ABC: 1996-97) * Cuts (2005–06) * Dilbert (1999–2000) * DiResta (1998–99) * Eve (2003–06) * Everybody Hates Chris (2005–06) * Family Rules (1999) * Game Over (2004) * Gary & Mike (2001) * Girlfriends (2000–06) * Good News (1997–98) * Grown Ups (1999–2000) * Guys Like Us (1998) * Half & Half (2002–06) * Head Over Heels (1997–98) * Hitz (1997–98) * Homeboys in Outer Space (1996–97) * Home Movies (1999) (moved to Adult Swim) * The Hughleys (2000–02) (ABC: 1998-2000) * In the House (1996–99) (NBC: 1995-96) * Legacy (1998–1999) * Love, Inc. (2005–06) * Malcolm & Eddie (1996–2000) * Moesha (1996–2001) * The Mullets (2003) * One on One (2001–06) * The Parkers (1999–2004) * Pig Sty (1995) * Planetokio ''(2002-2003) * ''Platypus Man (1995) * Power Play (1999) * The Random Years (2002) * Reunited (1998) * Rock Me Baby (2003–04) * The Secret Diary of Desmond Pfeiffer (1998) * Shasta McNasty (1999–2000) * Social Studies (1996–97) * Sparks (1996–98) Reality/other * Man o Man (1995) * America's Greatest Pets (1998) * America's Next Top Model (2003–06) * Amish in the City (2004) * The Player (2004) * Britney & Kevin: Chaotic (2005) * Chains of Love (2001) * Get This Party Started (2006) * I Dare You: The Ultimate Challenge (2000) * Iron Chef USA (2001) * Manhunt (2001) * R U the Girl (2005) * The Road to Stardom with Missy Elliott (2005) * Under One Roof (2002) * WWE SmackDown (1999–06) * XFL (2001) Children's programming * Beetleborgs (1998–99) * Breaker High (1997–98) * Bureau of Alien Detectors (1996–97) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000–03) * Digimon Frontier (2002–03) * Disney's Doug (1999–01) * Fantastic Four (1998–99) * Hercules (1999–00) * Iron Man (1998–99) * Jumanji (1996–98) * The Mouse and the Monster (1996–97) * Niz Chicoloco ''(1998-1999) * ''Recess (1999–03) * Sabrina, the Animated Series (1999–02) * Space Strikers (1995–96) * Spider-Man (1998–99) * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (1998–99) * Sweet Valley High (1997–98) * Teknoman (1995–96) * The Incredible Hulk (1996–99) * The Legend of Tarzan (2001–03) * The Weekenders (2001–02) * Pepper Ann (2000–01) * X-Men (1998–99) Category:Lists Category:Misc.